vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
ZX-Tole
Summary ZX-Tole (pronounced zek-toll) is a seemingly beetle-based Hyper-Zoanoid and the leader of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor. He was the most powerful Zoanoid developed by Cronos before X-Day and became a Lost Number a year after Cronos rose to power. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 6-A with Ultimate Blaster Tempest Name: ZX-Tole | Neo ZX-Tole Origin: The Guyver Gender: Male Classification: Hyper Zoanoid | Lost Number Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to some forms of Mind Control, Energy Manipulation | Can use every ability from his previous form, can shoot missiles in large numbers, the ability to use high frequency blades Electromagnetic Forcefields, can withstand high temperatures, can charge his attacks up with solar energy, Flight Attack Potency: Building level | Multi-Continent level (His Ultimate Tempest radiated enough energy to destroy a continent) Speed: Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (was capable of flying into orbit in just a few seconds when using the Final Blast Tempest), Relativistic+ combat speed via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class 20 | Class 50 Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Building level | Large Country level '(Was not instantly vaporized by his Ultimate Blaster Tempest) 'Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Hundreds of kilometers with the Ultimate Blaster Tempest Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Is the former leader of the Hyper Zoanoid team, capable of matching Guyver I's and Aptom's techniques in battle, otherwise average or decent in tactical abilities as a fighter Weaknesses: ZX-tole is completely destroyed when he uses Ultimate Blaster Tempest. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Body Armor: ZX-Tole's hide is extremely thick and strong, capable of taking the heaviest of assaults with just the smallest of damage. * Energy Blasts: ZX-Tole can fire powerful blasts of energies from the orbs on his arms and legs. * Energy Beam: ZX-Tole can charge the orb on his head with energy and fire a powerful blast of energy. * Magma Blast: ZX-Tole can fire an extremely powerful blast of super heated energy from his maw which is at least as hot as magma. * Electromagnetic Barrier: Neo ZX-Tole can put up an energy barrier that can block all but the strongest of attacks. * Final Blast Tempest: By gathering heat and other energies by vibrating his wings, ZX-Tole can charge a powerful blast of energy in his chest. When fired, this blast has an incredible amount of power behind it, capable of leveling entire cities. When firing the Final Blast Tempest, Neo ZX-Tole's body will be completely destroyed. * High Frequency Blades: Neo ZX-Tole has a pair of High Frequency Blades on his hands. These blades cut on a molecular level. * Organic Missiles: Neo ZX-Tole can launch dozens of organic missiles from his shoulders. These missiles have about as much strength as normal, modern day missiles. Notes: This profile covers the manga version of ZX-Tole. Key: ZX Tole | Neo ZX Tole Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6